narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sainami/Ame's Evolution – Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts
Heya! La Cherrish is cleaning up the other blogs, creating new ones, making it more orderly. I’m such an idiot in that, because the messiness just kept on bothering me! Anyway, so as you all know, I’ve been organizing (for waaay too long) this project. The title is self-explaining which part this blog will be about. NOTE: We will not follow anything further than chapter 646, meaning that anything afterwards will NOT be accepted in the canon. General Rule * Officially every user may only have ONE Kage, ONE main village and ONE Jinchūriki. Throughout the event your village can obtain more land to expand on. Example: The Land of Rain has expanded her boundaries with her neighbor countries, Land of Grass and Land of Stone, by overwhelming them with her military force. To be added that no Kage may become the Jinchūriki at any given time. The Jinchūriki officially decides where he/she wants her animal, but you, as Kage, may lure them to your own. Tha Rules * Jinchūriki below the age of 18 cannot handle the chakra of the beast perfectly, nor be completely aware of their tailed beast. And as such, your character would use the power subconsciously or managing it till the one-tailed cloak. This is an exception for the one-tailed beast. * No Jinchūriki should know or address the beast with its name. They don't give it out so easily, nor do they accept their host as much of ease. On this too, the one-tailed beast is an exception, as well the Hachibi and Kyūbi (Despite these two likely knowing their names, they will not address the beast as such). * Like as the canon, Kirigakure and Kumogakure will be the only villages who will be permitted to have a maximum of two beasts. The rest may only have one. * It is preferable that every character develops the "perfect" mode during the event. It's even better to create your own initiated Jinchūriki form and "perfect" mode. And as such, may use it to an extent. Otherwise, if it is canon copy, you will have to perfective it throughout the event. * Only CANON Tailed Beasts are allowed. No FANON tailed beasts. * Missing-nin Jinchūriki are allowed, but preferable that the Jinchūriki affiliates him- or herself with a village or at least someone else in the higher tiers. The Application * *'''Initiate the Tailed Beast's name:' * '*'Is your Jinchūriki affiliated to a village? (If yes, please add to who)':' * '*'Will your character (eventually) control the beast's power? (Elaborate either if it is ''yes or no):' * '*'''Explain why you should obtain this beast. What makes your usage different than others?:' Candidates '''Tailed Beasts/Jinchūriki' * Ichibi - Eika (Ashy) * Nibi - Kawakami Uzumaki (AbysmalShadows) * Sanbi - Giyo (Chix) * Yonbi - Reserved (Dal101) * Gobi - Seiōbo (Yang) / Yūki sealed Yin in an object. * Rokubi - Otoya Hyodo - (Njalm) * Nanabi - Rei Kyōshu (Sigma) * Hachibi - Mamoru Miyamoto (Beserk) * Kyūbi - Tamamo (Kay) Enclosure The sign-up dates for the Tailed Beasts and the Jinchūriki will end in the finales of the Chūnin Exams. You got plenty of time to apply and if necessary compete with each other for the beast. When the Kage meeting ends, the Jinchūriki will have one more week to complete their character, or perhaps extended till the first potential war begins. Have fun competing for the open slots! Important Links * Ame’s Evolution: Chuunin Exams * Ame's Evolution: Villages and Organizations Category:Blog posts